À l'aube d'un nouveau jour
by Selina C
Summary: Le règne de Père s'est terminé, la fin du monde est loin. L'humanité se relève, oublie puis continue d'avancer. Pourtant, si la vie ne cesse de fluctuer entre des hauts et des bas, il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. (Histoire post-manga)


**Titre : À l'aube d'un nouveau jour**

**Rating : Général**

**Genres : One-shot - Tranche de vie**

**Crédits : L'univers, l'intrigue originale ainsi que les personnages évoqués ici appartiennent à l'excellente Hiromu Arakama. Présence d'un OC, toutefois, je ne réclame pas réellement mes droits sur lui. Ceci est une histoire de FICTION : toutes ressemblances avec des personnes, des faits réels ou une autre œuvre (de quelque nature qu'elle soit) sont purement fortuites.**

* * *

Amestris, Central City, 16h37.

La chaleur estivale envahissait progressivement les rues de la capitale tandis la population déambulait avec allégresse à travers le boulevard principal. Le règne tyrannique de _Père_ avait pris fin, la tranquillité reprenait petit à petit ses droits dans le cœur des gens. De nombreuses pertes matérielles et humaines étaient à déplorer, pourtant, les habitants continuaient d'avancer à la mémoire de leurs sauveurs. Ainsi, la vie battait son plein au sein des avenues bondées de monde.

En cette douce journée de juin, Roy Mustang semblait d'humeur rayonnante. Installé à la terrasse d'un café, il appréciait le paysage urbain de Central ainsi que son animation attrayante et joyeuse. L'homme inspira longuement l'air frais qui s'immisça à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer sa ville de la sorte…

… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun de ses rencarts ne l'avait jamais fait poireauter un quart d'heure !

Non mais c'était vrai, quoi ! Il se fichait bien des alentours ! Seulement, il lui fallait bien une occupation afin de tuer le temps. Bon sang, c'était quoi ces manières ? Depuis quand c'était à lui de patienter comme un malpropre ? D'habitude, en bon séducteur qu'il était, il s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver cinq minutes en retard afin de se faire désirer par sa proie, sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle, l'arroseur se retrouvait arrosé. Peut-être une punition divine ? Ou simplement l'ironie du sort.

Quoi qu'il en fût, notre cher colonel en était là, seul, à attendre. Depuis des semaines qu'il courait après ce rendez-vous, il ne souhaitait pas y renoncer tout de suite. Un serveur l'aborda, lui proposant de prendre commande. Celui-ci déclina poliment son offre avant de lui expliquer brièvement sa situation. Le garçon de café le sonda d'une mine désolée.

« Oh… Vous croyiez qu'elle vous aurez aperçu puis se serait enfuie ? »

À cette réflexion, son client le darda d'une œillade mauvaise.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que si une jeune femme me cherche, prévenez-là que je suis ici. »

Son interlocuteur saisit vite que s'il ne détalait pas dans la seconde, il risquait de finir carbonisé ou pire. Il se confondit en excuses avant de disposer sous le regard ardent de l'alchimiste de flamme. Quel vigoureux crétin.

Le brun se remémorait toutes les difficultés qu'il avait connu afin d'organiser cette rencontre. Il soupira, parfaitement dépité. Alors quoi ? Il suffisait que la fin du monde menace le pays afin que toutes les minettes du coin prennent conscience que la vie se révélait trop courte et trop précieuse pour la gâcher au creux des bras d'un dandy ? Ah ! La belle affaire, tiens !

Notre brave Roy vaquait donc à ses pensées profondes lorsqu'une présence l'interrompit lors de ses songes.

« Colonel ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux afin de découvrir face à lui sa subalterne Riza Hawkeye, visiblement de sortie en compagnie de son fidèle Black Hayate. Il la salua vivement, celle-ci lui souriant en retour.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, j'imagine que vous attendez quelqu'un.

- J'_attendais_, en vérité. Je crois bien qu'elle m'a oublié. »

Les grands iris caramel de son équipière se plissèrent en une expression compatissante.

« Vous pensez qu'elle se serait enfuie après vous avoir aperçu ? »

L'intéressé tira une tronche d'ahuri. Encore ? Bon sang mais pourquoi ? La rébellion l'avait transformé en laideron ou quoi ? C'était tout cette agitation à cause de l'apocalypse qui lui faisait perdre son sex appeal ? Ou bien avait-il été projeté au sein d'une autre dimension où Roy Mustang se présentait comme le dernier des tocards ?

Devant les traits démantelés de son supérieur, la jeune femme s'excusa confusément. Ce dernier ne lui en tint pas longtemps rigueur puis l'invita finalement à le rejoindre. Puisqu'elle était ici, autant en profiter. Surtout que lui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il intercepta le serveur afin de lui demander respectivement un café ainsi qu'un thé.

Sans trop de surprise, les deux collègues discutèrent travail, notamment des nombreux changements survenus au quartier général de Central ces dernières semaines. Il se révélait surtout question de plusieurs promotions concernant leurs courageux camarades, que cela soit Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery ou Vato Falman. Des bruits circulaient également sur la réhabilitation prochaine du sergent Maria Ross.

Au sujet de leur propre cas, rien n'avait été annoncé.

En effet, si dans la nouvelle politique instaurée les militaires ne possédaient plus autant d'ampleur qu'auparavant, leurs actions passées risquaient d'être fortement remises en cause, plus particulièrement sur tout ce qui concernait la révolution à Ishbal. Même si l'État leur avait imposé cette tuerie à l'époque, Roy et Riza n'en restaient pas moins responsables de leurs agissements.

Un Conseil Général fut récemment mis en place, tout de suite après la destruction de _Père_ et de ses homonculus. Celui-ci comptait quelques personnalités importantes de la résistance face aux ennemis, tels que le général Grumman ou le général de brigade Olivia Mira Armstrong. Il visait à maintenir un certain équilibre le temps qu'un nouvel ordre plus officiel soit établi. Ainsi, seule cette nouvelle assemblée déciderait si les deux soldats se verraient acclamer en héros grâce à leur collaboration non négligeable lors du renversement de l'ancien généralissime ou si leurs fautes seraient sévèrement réprimandées pour leur contribution au génocide ishbal.

Le brun souffla longuement, adoptant un air mélancolique.

« Enfin, quel que soit notre futur gouvernement, j'imagine que nos routes vont se séparer… »

Sa voisine le considéra un instant puis abaissa lentement le regard.

C'était vrai. Qu'ils soient récompensés ou bien jugés, leurs activités diffèreraient totalement de celles d'autrefois. Certainement qu'ils ne travailleraient plus ensemble, ni avec leurs autres acolytes. L'alchimiste sentit soudain tout son être secoué par une bouffée de nostalgie. Il se déroula mentalement les innombrables bons moments vécus en compagnie de ses subordonnés. Il sourit.

« Nous étions comme une petit famille, n'est-ce pas, lieutenant ? D'ailleurs, je vous voyais bien dans le rôle de la mère ou celui de la grande-sœur protectrice et attentionnée !

- Oui… ou celui de l'épouse. »

La blonde avait déclaré cela à mi-voix, durant un léger soupir. Toutefois, son collègue n'eut pas le temps de percuter réellement que le garçon de café leur apporta leur boisson respective. Suite à cela, la jeune femme feignit l'indifférence puis préféra changer immédiatement de sujet, passant ainsi du coq à l'âne.

« Au fait, colonel, qu'en est-il de ces jeunes gens de Xing ? »

Le concerné grimaça à cette interrogation. Effectivement, il avait cru comprendre que le retour du jeune prince de l'autre côté du désert avait fait jaser à l'intérieur des campagnes xingoises. Si certains s'en réjouissaient, d'autres s'insurgeaient à l'idée que Lin Yao puisse s'attirer les faveurs de leur bon empereur.

« J'imagine que satisfaire une cinquantaine de clans distincts n'est pas une tâche aisée. »

La situation se révélait partout pareille. Dès qu'un peuple demeurait fragilisé, chaque décision, même anodine, paraissait instantanément des plus cruciales.

Le monde bougeait, les temps changeaient, l'avenir était devant.

À propos des contrées de Xing, Riza avait également eu vent des projets d'Alphonse Elric qui étaient de s'y rendre afin de mener quelques recherches sur l'élixirologie, lui semblait-il.

Le colonel sirota précieusement un peu de son breuvage amer avant de se rappeler.

« Ah oui, c'est exact ! On en a discuté avec FullMetal, l'autre fois. Lui-même souhaitait se rendre à l'ouest (je crois). »

Le militaire rit faiblement. Maintenant qu'Edward Elric s'était démis de ses fonctions d'alchimiste d'état, cela allait lui faire un énergumène en moins à gérer. Ah ! Au fond, cela lui manquerait un peu de le railler facilement sur sa petite taille (même si le garçon avait considérablement grandi depuis leur rencontre).

La jeune femme saisit sa tasse à son tour, veillant à ne pas trop salir le rebord de son rouge à lèvres.

« En parlant d'énergumène, Havoc poursuit sa rééducation. Il semble plus déterminé que jamais. Les médecins sont optimistes. »

Son interlocuteur parut bien content d'apprendre cela. Même cloué au fond de son fauteuil roulant, le paraplégique s'était révélé d'une aide précieuse lors du coup d'état. Il avait fourni armes et munitions qui avaient permis au bon déroulement des opérations. Cela fit penser au colonel qu'il devrait passer à la boutique des parents de son subalterne, un de ces jours, histoire de les remercier de vive voix.

Après s'être mutuellement mis au courant des dernières nouvelles, un bref silence courtois s'installa entre les deux individus qui se concentrèrent sur leur breuvage respectif. Ils profitèrent simplement de la clémence de cette journée ensoleillée sans piper mot. Cette météo claire autorisait à l'astre du jour d'irradier paresseusement le monde de ses rayons flamboyants. L'étoile incandescente imposait sa présence à l'immensité bleue du ciel, luisant avec une douceur presque maternelle.

Cette lumière naturelle miroitant sur sa chevelure ambrée, la jeune femme se délecta des arômes délicats de son infusion, la tasse brûlante réchauffant le creux de ses paumes. Le goût prononcé des herbes ajoutait une légère touche d'amertume à la préparation, sans pour autant empiéter l'exquise saveur de la boisson. La blonde sourit, sentant découler de son palais jusqu'à travers l'intégralité de son être une chaleur agréable.

« Ce thé est délicieux.

- Ah ! Vous m'en voyez ravi, lieutenant ! Je connais les meilleurs endroits de Central, pour ça ! Un jour, je vous inviterai dans ce restaurant, au fond de la troisième rue, juste derrière la base : vous ne verrez plus jamais la cuisine du même œil ! »

Son interlocutrice rit fébrilement face à tant d'enthousiasme de la part de son supérieur.

Ils s'entreprirent bientôt à discuter sur tout, rien et n'importe quoi. C'était paisible. L'alchimiste de flamme appréciait cet échange, ce moment où il partageait enfin une véritable conversation, depuis des mois qu'il n'avait à faire qu'à des obligations politiques et autres formalités harassantes. N'oublions pas d'évoquer l'amas interminable de papelards que ce processus imposait. Voilà à quoi se réduirait sa vie pendant quelques temps encore : lui en tête-à-tête avec sa paperasse. Ô joie.

Par conséquent, il se réjouissait de bavasser avec un égal, même s'il s'agissait dorénavant de sujets parfaitement lambda. Ses soucis semblaient alors moins lourds.

Tandis que les deux militaires s'entretenaient amicalement et que Black Hayate se dorait royalement la pilule au pied de la table, un ballon sauvage surgit de nulle part avant de brutalement percuter l'épaule de Riza.

Derrière le projectile, un gamin se présenta à elle, chancelant, la mine abattue. Le colonel tiqua nerveusement et pria pour l'âme de ce malheureux, s'attentant à ce que sa subordonnée lui tire directement une balle entre les deux yeux pour son impudence. À son grand étonnement, celle-ci se contenta de rendre son bien à l'enfant en lui souriant.

« Fais quand même plus attention avant de réellement blesser quelqu'un.

- Oui, madame ! Merci, madame ! »

Pendant que le petit garçon s'éloignait d'eux fissa, Roy fixa sa voisine de longues secondes, abasourdi, comme frappé par une terrible vérité.

« Mais, lieutenant… Vous êtes une femme ! »

À cette réflexion, la concernée entrouvrit la bouche, perplexe. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de saisir où son congénère souhaitait en venir.

« Je vous… demande pardon ? »

Conscient de sa bourde, son interlocuteur se gratta malhabilement l'arrière du crâne, bafouillant quelques explications improvisées.

« Non, ce n'est ce que je… Bien sûr, vous êtes une femme ! Sauf que vous semblez si… par rapport à d'habitude, je veux dire, aha (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?) ! »

L'alchimiste but vite une gorgée de café serré, comme si de rien n'était. En effet, la tenue de civile de sa subalterne différait nettement du bleu de son uniforme. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux dorés détachés, ceux-ci chutant librement sur ses épaules, de même qu'elle portait un ensemble à la fois très sobre et féminin, composé d'un chemisier clair en contraste avec sa jupe et ses escarpins noirs. Un mauve discret maquillait le voile de ses prunelles marron tandis qu'une teinte plus foncée nuançait le rose de sa bouche.

Elle soupira devant la maladresse de son supérieur. C'était étrange de le voir faire ce genre de gaffe alors qu'il détenait une sérieuse réputation de séducteur avéré. D'ailleurs, elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire remarquer à son équipier qu'un nouvel intervenant les coupa au cours de leur entretien.

Enfin, une intervenante. Le rencart de Roy.

Celui-ci la salua confusément, quelque peu surpris de finalement la trouver ici. La demoiselle dardait d'une expression présomptueuse la blonde qui la remplaçait sur sa chaise.

« C'qui elle ?

- Ah ! Où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je te présente Riza Hawkeye, mon lieutenant. Riza, voici Jane, une… amie.

- Enchantée.

- Ouais, la même. »

Ladite Jane se présentait comme une grande brune, dont le dédain ne semblait avoir d'égal que sa vanité. À sa vue, Black Hayate avait bondi sur ses quatre pattes, émettant un petit grognement menaçant. Sa maîtresse le rappela immédiatement à l'ordre avant de décréter qu'elle devait peut-être partir. L'homme paraissait franchement gêné de la dégager de cette façon. Cette dernière lui sourit, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

« Eh bien… À bientôt, lieutenant.

- Bonne journée, colonel. »

Une fois le siège libéré, la nouvelle venue s'effondra dessus. Elle commença à se plaindre des travaux situés au bas de son appartement qui encombraient toutes les ruelles aux alentours. Roy supposa que c'était l'une des raisons de son retard. Néanmoins, tandis que sa voisine débitait ses jérémiades depuis cinq minutes sans parvenir à s'arrêter, un détail le choqua.

En réalité, il s'ennuyait profondément.

Bien sûr, toutes ses conquêtes tenaient toujours un discours horriblement superficiel et atrocement mortel, pourtant, il s'était accoutumé à faire semblant de s'y intéresser, en bon gentleman qu'il était. Enfin, c'était surtout pour s'assurer de mieux les mettre dans son lit mais bon, autant agir avec subtilité.

Sauf que là, même en faisant des efforts surhumains, il se sentait sur le point de la défenestrer, tant cette pimbêche lui apparaissait irritante. Toutefois, il l'aurait fait s'ils avaient été à l'étage, toujours. Malgré ses courbes très affriolantes ainsi que son opulente poitrine qui s'étalait sur une bonne partie de la table, il fallait croire que la fin ne justifiait pas toujours les moyens…

Ooo

Riza progressait parmi les passants, son chien trottinant allégrement devant elle. Subitement, le petit canidé se stoppa net, le museau frémissant et les oreilles aux aguets. Quelque chose approchait, son flair ne le trompait jamais.

«Lieutenant! Lieutenant! »

Bingo.

L'interpellée pivota sur elle-même, scrutant son supérieur qui la poursuivait, incrédule. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle s'enquit si tout allait bien. Son vis-à-vis la rassura de suite.

« Jane s'est rappelée qu'elle avait des choses importantes à régler et… bref, elle n'a pas pu rester. »

La vérité était que ce brave Roy l'avait larguée expressément grâce à une excuse bidon, de même que, dans toute son élégance, il s'était enfui avant de payer la note.

« Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, lieutenant. J'y pensais souvent sauf que j'oubliais toujours. »

La femme souffla, arborant un faible sourire. Cela ne la surprenait guère. Il semblait si étourdi, parfois.

L'alchimiste lui expliqua qu'il s'était récemment rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais véritablement remerciée. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle lui rendait des services en tant que son second or jamais en tant qu'individu à part entière. Elle l'avait suivi malgré les dangers, lui avait fait confiance malgré les circonstances. Elle avait soutenu ses convictions même lorsque celles-ci s'ébranlaient.

« Même lorsque les règles ne vous l'obligeaient plus, vous avez toujours eu foi dans mes décisions. Pour tout cela, je vous en remercie. »

La concernée afficha une expression radieuse et reconnaissante. Elle détourna promptement le regard puis se racla discrètement la gorge.

« C'était tout ?

- Euh… oui, je crois. »

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, laissant entrevoir durant une fugace fraction de seconde une moue quelque peu déçue. Son vis-à-vis crut la discerner, si bien qu'il bredouilla maladroitement, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter. Dans l'objectif de rompre l'embarras momentané et puisqu'il en était là, il se proposa poliment afin de reconduire sa partenaire jusqu'à chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta très volontiers.

Les deux promeneurs marchaient côte à côte, Riza louchant de temps à autre en direction de son voisin. Ses traits s'étirèrent en un sourire serein. Oui, l'apocalypse pouvait bien menacer ce monde, elle savait pertinemment que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Même si, à l'avenir, leur chemin divergerait, Roy Mustang resterait à jamais son idiot de colonel.

* * *

**NDA : Sachez que j'ai rédigé cet OS il y a de ça fort longtemps. Initialement, il était prévu beaucoup plus subtile et profond qu'il ne l'est en vérité. Au final, il s'agit juste d'une gentille exposition sans grand intérêt, partiellement inintéressante et superficielle. Enfin, cela ne sert à rien de raisonner au conditionnel, hum ? Prenez-le donc comme il est : un petit texte sans grande prétention ni inventivité. Je m'excuse s'il persiste quelques incohérences quant à la véritable trame, cela fait un bon moment que je ne suis plus trop baignée dans cette univers.**

**En espérant que vous avez passé une agréable lecture.**


End file.
